cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Jewel
Jewel is caw professional wrestler, who currently wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment). She formerly wrestled for DKW (Devil Killer Wrestling), and ASW (Action Star Wrestling). She is the current Diva's champion of HWE. She is currently is dating fellow HWE star Crazy Bob. Little is known about Jewel, as she is a very private person. Current Leagues HWE Jewel first appeared in HWE when her boyfriend Crazy Bob got her in. However she first appeared with Cedric the Dealer. On the WCW episode before Night of Champions, Bob approached Jewel, who was somewhat surprised by his appearance and left before he could talk. After this she was seen among Cedric again along with Outlander Rel. This bothered Bob and kept a close eye on her. At Homiemania, Jewel was again approached by Bob, and this time was given flowers, much to her delight. Later she was seen talking to Rel and Cedric once again, which angered Bob, causing him to fight Cedric backstage. Before Bob went to his title defense, she was being told by Lucky T, another vier for Bob's IC belt, that bob will lose. During Bob's title defense, Jewel came down to ringside to attempt to aid him, only to get knocked from the apron into the guard rail. This concerned Bob, who took her backstage. At the Homies Revenge Tour Jewel was integral in Bob's retaining of his intercontinental championship interfering several times in the match to ensure Bob's eventual victory. After some off screen time Jewel reappeared in HWE Antebellum defeating her hero Dani 2 Dope to win her HWE Diva's Championship. In HWE Final Kombat, Jewel retained the Diva's championship against Sin of Hydra in a TLC match. DKW Jewel made her first appearance in the league following a tag team match between four of the leagues diva's. She ran out and saved Krystal from a post match chair attack, running off Harley. At DKW: No Limit Jewel was supposed to compete in a 3 on 2 Handicap match with Treasure and Krystal against Harley Quinn and Jessica Grey, despite Treasure's betrayal and leaving them high and dry she still managed a victory in a impromptu tag team match. Upon returning to the show after the pay per view Jewel confronted Krystal thanking her for her help and cementing their friendly bond with a warning about possible upcoming shenanigans in their matches that night. Jewel defeated Jessica Grey by slapping on the Goodnight Darling but after the match was attacked and viciously beaten with a steel chair by an irate Harley Quinn. After an underhanded attack by Harley Quinn left then DKW Diva's champion Krystal unable to defend her title, a championship tournament was established, Jewel defeated Treasure in the first round to advance to the finals. At DKW's Impact Ground Pay Per View Jewel managed to capture her first major title. After a hard fought triple threat involving Jessica Grey and Ivy she came away victorious to be crowned the DKW Women's Champion. 'Finishing Moves' *The Passion Play: Lifting Electric Chair Suplex with Bridge *Goodnight Darling: Hell's Gate Signature Moves *'Love Tap: 5 Knuckle Uppercut to the jaw' *'Scorpion Cross Lock (Burrowed as tribute to Paige, her favorite Diva)' 'Championships:' 1x DKW Women's Champion (Current) 1x HWE Diva's Champion (Current) 2x XCW World Heavyweight champion Accolades: First Diva to hold DKW and HWE Diva's Championships concurrently. Entrance Music *"Dirty Little Girl" by Burn Halo (DKW) *Sweet Tooth Suicide - Shinedown (HWE) Category:HWE Category:CAW Category:Diva Category:Original Category:ASW Category:DKW